Gideon Jura
Summary Gideon Jura is a character from Magic: The Gathering. He was born on the plane of Theros, under the name Kytheon Iora, and had a tendency to act out on a whim in his youth with a group of irregulars in the city of Akros. However, when his mischief led to his arrest, and the discovery of his innate ability to become invulnerable, a warden took him under his wing, teaching him the values within order and morality while training him as a heiromancer. Later in his life he would leave Akros and worked with his former band of irregulars as a group of heroes, even going as far as to challenge the god Erebos, whose titan was felled by the group. Gideon taunted Erebos in his defeat, causing the god to send a powerful death spell at him and his comrades, killing all present but him. His shock and grief caused his spark to ignite, planeswalking to the shard of Bant on the plane of Alara. Gideon would later become one of the four founding members of the Gatewatch, a group of planeswalkers dedicated to preserving the multiverse from threats such as the Eldrazi and the forces of Nicol Bolas. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B, likely 4-A with magic Name: '''Kytheon Iora, Gideon Jura '''Origin: Magic: The Gathering Gender: Male Age: '''Mid 20s '''Classification: Human hieromancer, Planeswalker Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning, Dimensional Travel (Can planeswalk to other planes/universes within the MTG multiverse), Mastery over White mana, Sural Mastery, Holy Manipulation, Law Manipulation and Power Nullification (Is a proficient Hieromancer. Hieromancers can impose written law as a physical/magical force on their enemies, enforcing order or suppressing the abilities of others), Invulnerability (Has a talent that makes him virtually indestructible, and immune to physical damage while resisting magical damage to an extent. Strong enough hax users were able to negate this, however), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Noticed Jace's attempts to read his mind, and resisted Emrakul's passive mind manipulation on Innistrad) and Existence Erasure (Like all Planeswalkers, he can survive brief exposure to the Blind Eternities, the merest touch of which can annihilate other living beings) Attack Potency: Small Country level+ (Comparable to other members of the Gatewatch such as Jace Beleren and Chandra Nalaar), likely Multi-Solar System level with magic (Using his invulnerability, directly combated Ulamog while on Zendikar. Staggered Nicol Bolas) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Superior to Jace) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Small Country Class+ Durability: Small Country level+ physically (Even while he was depowered, he was physically powerful enough to compete with the rest of the Gatewatch). At least Multi Solar System level with invulnerability, which makes him immune to physical attacks and resist magical attacks as long as he has the mana to supply it (Temporarily stopped a rampaging Ulamog, while taking many direct hits from it. Took a direct hit from the God Erebos, a living constellation, without a scratch) Stamina: 'Very High (Singlehandedly fought wave after wave of Eldrazi spawn while on Zendikar. Using his invulnerability on beings that outclass him physically can strain him, however) 'Range: Several dozen meters with his sural Standard Equipment: His sural and shield Intelligence: Average (Exceptionally skilled in combat, however his strategy and technique hinder his overall capabilities. Otherwise unremarkable) Weaknesses: Any abilities that can remove his invulnerability (Kozilek's reality warping, The Amonkhet Gods' power nullification, and Nicol Bolas' countermagic could each negate his magic entirely). He can still die from asphyxiation even while indestructible. Described as a poor tactician Feats: *Stopped Ulamog dead in its tracks with great effort and his invulnerability *Staggered Nicol Bolas *Effortlessly destroyed hordes of Eldrazi spawn *Was one of the only warriors on Zendikar actively fighting the Eldrazi for months Note: Respect Thread Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magic: The Gathering Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Adults Category:Stone Walls Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Order Users